The past may haunt us
by Tabbycat94
Summary: Seventeen year old Ashiya Hanae has a secret, and this very secret sets off an unfortunate chain of events... Rated M for possible lemon/fluff/rape? In future chapters, this is an AU fic full of speculation and what ifs. Yaoi warning. Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the talented Kiri Wazawa, however my own original characters may appear in future chapters.
1. Prologue: Beginnings

Deep in the heart of Japan between two converging valleys lies a small forgotten town, surrounding this town is a strange but beautiful forest full of whispered secrets that will captivate and even ensnare its chosen prey. Ancient weeping willows grow true and tall as far as the eye can see making the town virtually invisible from above. Both the town and forest have existed for centuries in seclusion. It is said that in this ethereal place the lines between our world and the next can be easily crossed.

The townsfolk learn at a very young age not to venture into the forest at last light as dangerous yokai are known to roam. It is said that If one would take a step too close, they may just be spirited away never to be seen again.

No one knows how the yokai came to be, or even what they want. However once every ten years, it is said that the yokai venture out of the forest in search of something or someone. A woman. They always choose a woman of considerable talent. With jet black hair and eyes electric blue. Gone straight from bed making no sound or leaving any sign of a struggle. They simply vanish.

This is not to be confused with being spirited away as a few days later the woman will mysteriously reappear with no memory or injury to her person. The young women are always found wearing white and muttering "not the right one" under their breath over and over again. And the cycle continues with the same result each time. Always searching.

There is a clan that have the task of protecting the inhabitants of the small town, most people of this clan have a special and unique gift, the gift of sight. These people are known as exorcists, and with their spells and immense power they can control yokai and make them submit to their every whim.

Some people believe that the towns protectors are descendants of a once great god, for in some cases the children of this clan can be born extremely powerful with certain features resembling a yokai. However within the clan If you are one such child, you would not be seen favorably by the elders. These children are seen as a curse, oni. From a young age they are despised, shunned, hidden and in some cases experimented on and even enslaved, treated just like a yokai...


	2. Chapter 1: uneasiness

Special shout out to Korazan for the review! Now the prologue is out of the way, speech bubbles are on the rise. :)

* * *

It has been ten years since the last disappearance, however something is different from previous years. A storm is brewing. It can be felt in the air, your very bones. Something is about to change. Deep in the heart of the forest the yokai are gathering ,scheming, preparing; for word of a person appearing who has black hair and blue eyes has reached their ears...

At this very moment outside a rickety old inn in a small village is a school bus, a bus full of students headed on a camping trip. Maybe it was bad luck, or even fate that made them miss the turn off sign and end up in this little town covered in green, but one can be sure that a certain set of coincidental misfortunes did lead them here and for a purpose. For on this bus next to a sleeping blonde sat a black haired, blue eyed teenager named Hanae. Fond eyes gazing at his best friend, boss and mentor as he snores blissfully unaware.

Hanae is as sweet and gentle as he is kind. Good at sports and lover of flowers and small yokai, but Hanae carries a secret he has had from birth, well hidden and tended to. It is a secret he wishes would never be brought to light. However it will be revealed, steam-rolled and scrutinized in the very near future.

With gravel crunching underfoot intermittently, the homeroom sensei slowly picks his way through patches of unkempt grass back to the bus, small piece of worn parchment paper in hand. Unconsciously the man could be seen solemnly shaking his head and muttering under his breath. Adjusting his glasses he abruptly stops steels himself and determinedly turns to face the students. Glasses glinting in the afternoon sun, concealing the feverish look in his eyes, he takes a shuddering breath and begins addressing all who were listening.

"It seems there are no vacant rooms at the inn so we will be camping at a clearing by the edge of the forest for the night. It is almost sundown so the sooner we set up camp, the quicker we can settle around the campfire and I can show you all the pictures of my darling daughter..."

After receiving the initial information everyone went back to what they were doing and ignored the droning of the child obsessed sensei.

"Hey Hanae-chan! I have marshmallows; we should toast them over the fire together later!"

"Sure Fusshi!..." Hanae agrees whilst turning in his chair to face said person. Glancing at Saga, he was also enthusiastically nodding with his eyes closed with a content smile plastered on his face.

"...Say Abeno-san, do you want to toast some marshmallows too?" This question is only answered with a noncommittal grunt.

Their group settled once more as the bus roared to life, heading to their destination for the night.

* * *

After ten minutes of driving the bus driver parked along the side of an old unkempt paved road sporting cracks, small tufts of grass here and there and a loose cow chewing long grass only meters away. Meanwhile the homeroom sensei double checked the map he was given by the inns keeper noting the hard packed dirt path leading towards the forest that they must follow. Once he believed to be in the right place sensei checked off the role call sheet in his monotone voice and had his students get off the bus in single file.

Everyone unpacked the necessary supplies from the storage compartment of the bus, each carrying their fair share of food, cooking utensils and bedding. For a short amount of time they walked in silence until at last they reached a fairly large clearing still relatively close to the outskirts of the forest.

Camp was set up quickly with three to four people per tent; girls on one side, boys on the other with sensei and the bus drivers' tent set between them. Hanae, Fushii, Saga and Abeno's tent was last in line and therefore facing away from the path they had come, this meant that they were the closest ones to the dense forest.

"I've heard malicious yokai wander around this forest after dark, better be careful they don't attack us in our sleep..." whack! "Ouch what was that for Saga?!" Whack! "That's just an urban legend Fusshi"

"Pfft-hahahaha! What are you guys doing?!" Not able to hold it in any longer Hanae laughed out loud at his friends banter. However he was secretly using his newly refined skills to search for any nearby yokai. Risking a glance at Abeno, it seems that he too came to the same conclusion. No yokai presences could be detected...Yet something was amiss, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. The forest was too quiet, especially so close to night time...


	3. Chapter 2: disappearance

After using up most of the daylight hours to set up camp sensei and some of the girls went about unpacking and preparing food for tea. As the sun was starting to set, the temperature was dropping and a fine mist could be seen developing in the distance. Due to this it was decided that there was not enough firewood to last the night and small groups were quickly formed to set out in search of more.

"Do not stray too far from the clearing as the forest is quite dense and it may not be easy to see possible dangers, stay in groups please!" Sensei yelled out just as the last few people were leaving the clearing.

Hanae, Fusshi, Saga and Abeno's group was the only one to trudge around the eastern edge of the clearing in search of firewood. It was quickly realised that they would have a rather difficult task ahead of them. The ground was wet with mud that pulled at your feet and where there was no mud it was even worse. In patches there was grass so thick and slimy you had to second guess it was even grass. Overhead extremely large willow trees swayed in an almost non-existent breeze, blocking out nearly all the available light and sometimes its long sweeping limbs blocked the path and made them double back the way they had come. All this yet there was no other signs of life; no chirping of birds or croaks of frogs in the marshy area, it was eerily silent. The four boys were fumbling about in the dark and it was growing icy cold by the second.

Snap...

"D..d..did you hear that?" Fusshi stammered, eyes bugged out as they darted left and right.

"No, keep moving... the quicker we leave the better, its freeeezing!"

Snap...

"Kya! Fusshi, your cold! let go of my hand" Hanae cries out as he starts to turn his head, eyes widening in shock at the figure next to him, dread and awareness entering his mind.

"What? But Hanae im over here-" Snap...

"-please tell me you heard it that time Saga?"

" Huaahh! Abeno-san-he-mmmm..."

In an instant, everyone had stopped moving. Both Abeno and Fusshi were now facing where Hanae was, however he was already no longer there, the only evidence being a pitiful pile of sticks strewn on the ground. All was silent for a few moments, no sounds of a struggle could be heard, Hanae was just gone.

Eyes widening Abeno frantically looked around and began to yell "Ashiya! Where are you?...he was just here!"

"I can't see him anywhere! Arrgh, why is it so dark?!" Fusshi angrily runs his hands through his hair. Meanwhile Saga was already on his phone notifying the sensei of what had just happened. They were quickly told to return to camp with due haste.


	4. Chapter 3: calm before the storm

Hanae Pov:

Shivering, I slowly allow my eyes to flutter open. As I manage to take a deep breath the strong scent of blood and death assaults my nostrils, causing me to turn on my side and dry retch. I wait for my vision to clear and the dizziness to subside before I notice the half decayed animal I was lying next to. I panic, almost hyperventilating before force myself to calm myself. I allow myself to close my eyes for a brief moment before slowly opening them again. Shivering from the cold, I stain my eyes to try and see through the thick fog. I manage to glimpse the faint flicker of a small flame in the distance, suddenly my keen hearing allowed me to pick up the sound of movement to my left. Taking and holding a deep breath I focus. There! I can faintly feel the presence of many Yokai, the feeling is very weak so they are either very weak or extremely strong but my bet is on the latter. By now I knew I was being watched so I did not attempt to make any sudden movements.

Slowly I began to mentally assess myself for injuries. Sore right shoulder, possible sprained left ankle and an oozing bump on the back of my head. I feel a little lightheaded.

Slight movement causes my head to throb as dizziness tries to become my undoing. I try to move my hands but find I cannot, something is stopping me from moving them, the same seems to also be the case with my feet. Knowing I was a prisoner, I still manage to remain calm. But that was only until they came for me.

* * *

When Hanae had finally come to after being knocked out yet again, he found himself in a stuffy room with a gloomy cave like interior. He was surrounded by smartly dressed Yokai that can only be described as Kitsune. Some in a full fox form and others half human in appearance; the majority had long hair as black as raven whilst others sported sunshine blonde locks. Dainty but deadly fangs adorned every face, nails sharp enough to rip you to shreds at a moment's notice glinted in the torchlight. Unearthly blue eyes and red markings adorned most of the faces of the yokai in Hanae's immediate vicinity. They were unmistakably all male and sported a pair of ears and a tail.

Hanae was very quickly brought out of his internal musings as a rare snowy white haired Humanoid Kitsune with nine tails let his supreme spiritual power briefly run rampant on the surrounding yokai, causing all in the room to either flinch or whimper in response.

"It obviously looks like a male you dolt!"

"But it smells like a female your lordship and your tastes do run in that unusual direction, also cant you feel the immense spiritual power, isn't it what you have been looking for... maybe it's a Hanyo?"

"Hah! A half breed in this day and age, I doubt it- but I suppose pheromones don't lie, strip it and leave us, I would like to inspect it properly."

Hanae's clothes were torn from his body by a blonde kitsune and he was roughly thrust on the dirt packed floor at the lord's feet. Without a peep bar the sound of the heavy metal door opening and closing everyone filed out of the room. Leaning back in his chair the mighty alpha kitsune silently appraised Hanae. A piercing gaze raked up and down his body pausing at his barely hidden manhood.

"Open your legs" barked the kitsune

Hanae raised his head, frightened eyes meeting equally dazzling and dangerous ones. Mustering his courage Hanae spoke.

"My legs are tied, it is not possible."

This comment angered the kitsune. With a snarl, he dismounted his ornate chair and approached the teen. Backhanding Hanae in the face sending sparks of throbbing pain through his injured head, the kitsune tore the bindings of his legs and roughly separated them leaving Hanae vulnerable and completely exposed.

"Hmm…" A pleased smirk graced the yokai's face. "I'm going to like this; you are the perfect specimen…"

Hanae flushed red and averted his gaze as his most secret place was revealed. Just behind Hanae's balls was a small slit in his skin, so small that if the kitsune had not been looking for this certain marker Hanae would have easily passed as a normal male and not the hybrid that he was, this discovery changed everything. Hanae would not be returned like all the other inadequate females before him, he could be used to further the clans lineage as he was part yokai and could also possibly bear children.

With a predatory grin the kitsune lord got to his feet and left the room without a second glance, leaving a wide eyed shaking teen on the cold floor to question his fate.

Shortly after a female kitsune sauntered her way into the room, in her arms she sloshed a small bucket of warm soapy water and behind her another woman carefully carried a white female kimono with cherry blossoms scattered along the hem and sash. The first woman undid the rest of Hanaes bindings and helped to wash off all the residual dirt and blood from his skin and hair. Once dressed in the beautiful white kimono adorned with cherry blossoms Hanae was escorted out of the room and down a damp, dark tunnel. After walking past identical doors and turning down numerous identical paths, they came across a locked door. A cold dark room with no windows and only a small futon in one corner and an old rusty toilet pan in the other greeted the sore and tired young teen, this was to be Hanae's new dwelling. Once locked inside, a small slot in the door was slid open and a peach was thrust through. hanae hungrily scoffed the fruit without any second thoughts.

"Peaches will help fertility; three a day for a week should do it Lord Iruka. Once a cycle is present in the Hanyo and the pheromones become stronger, it should be ready to be bedded, but do not be impatient, we must wait until it is ready to ensure optimal conception.

"Thank you, trusty Sharman, and I have been patient for hundreds of years, I am sure I can wait a few more days, I will get a powerful heir this time I am sure of it, we will not fail."


	5. Chapter 4: Another Hanyo

The local police had arrived at the campsite, did the usual by taking statements and scouting the perimeter of the forest.

"I am sorry sir, however due to hidden dangers lurking in the forest, I am not willing to send any type of search party in until dawn breaks, you said the boy is smart, he is probably already bunkered down for the night awaiting help."

"But, the other boys said that Hanae screamed... he couldn't have been kidnapped could he?" Sensei spoke in a fearful manner.

"Nonsence, he probably got scared by a spider or possibly tripped in a hole, he will be fine, we always find them, they always come back to us."

Sensei was puzzled by the last thing the sergent said, however he let the small team pack up and leave without asking any further questions. After all, he did not want to seem rude and risk the police men not showing up the next morning. 'Oh I just want to see my little girl, i wonder if she is awake... I'm going to call...' sensei internally monologued.

The sensei returned to the students gathered by the fire and instructed everyone to turn in for the night and then help with the search party in the morning.

Back in Their tent Saga and Fusshi whispered furiously to one another about what happened in the forest, completely ignoring the fact that Abeno had not followed them back to the tent. To say Abeno was worried about Hanae was an understatement. Lost all alone in the creepy forest, Hanae must me frightened to the point of despair, so Abeno did the only thing he thought he could do to help and that was to go out in search for him himself, in the dark.

He also had the faint feeling that there were yokai in the forest, however he could not get an accurate read on them. Whilst walking in the general direction their group went earlier, Abeno began searching for clues all whilst coming to a conclusion in his head. 'Considering Hanaes disappearance, and the fact that I cannot sense them can only mean one thing. These yokai are old, powerful and most likely dangerous.' Clenching his jaw, abeno bent down and shone his torch on the ground, with the limited light it took quite some time to examin the area for the direction the animal tracks went in.


	6. Chapter 5: Testing the waters

Sorry about the extremely long delay... as an apology, here is a short steamy piece. Fingers included ;)

Hanae woke up in pain. Headache, aching limbs and a strange kind of throbbing sensation that he just could not place. Turning his head just as the door creeked open, he spotted his breakfast in the hands of a white clad maiden. On the tray was laid a simple breakfast of water, peaches, peaches and peaches again. Hanae grimaced at the sight.

"Excuse me, why can I only have peaches? all these peaches are making me feel nauseous and bloated..."

With a gentle smile, the girl replied in a sweet voice.

"Well that just means there doing their job, nothing to worry about."

With a hum and a skip to her step, the girl placed down her burdeon on the foot of Hanaes bed, turned on her heel and headed back the way she had come.

Hanae pondered the girls weird explanation while munching on a fresh juicy peach. Dreamily he kept eating, seeming to have forgotten the previous nights happenings. After eating, Hanae decided to lay down and have a nap.

After some time, a large red tattooed man sporting a long main of snow white hair, dog like ears and tail along with a set of dainty but deadly fangs marched into Hanaes bleek cell. With him he carried another beautiful womans kimono, in size it better resembled a haori. Placing the clothing on the end of the bed, he crossed his arms and looked over the sleeping teenager with appreciative yet cold eyes.

Straightening up after a short while, the Kitsune clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Wake up!" The male kitsune barked, finally letting his presence be known.

Startled awake, hanae sat straight up on his futon. Wide eyed, Hanae gazed open mouthed at the frighteningly beautiful being in front of him. When Hanae did not make any other movements, the kitsune unfolded his arms and roughly grasped one of Hanaes arms, pulling the boy to his feet. After letting go of Hanae and backing away, the Kitsune raked his eyes up and down Hanaes form, eyeing the creamy skin beneath his dishevelled kimono.

Looking Hanae in the eyes, he smiled in a welcoming way. Looking closely, Hanae noted that his smile did not entirely reach his unearthly jewel like blue eyes and audibly gulped.

"I am lord Iruka -god of this forest, and I have chosen you to recieve my seed and birth an heir. What is you name Hanyo?"

"H-Hanae!" Pale, Afraid and confused,Hanae stuttered over his own name.

"But, i'm a boy... I can't have babies snd why do you keep calling me a Hanyo?"

With a sly grin, Iruka answered evenly.

"Hmmm, poor child, you don't even know what you are... You are half yokai and half human, but even more special than just that, have you ever touched yourself? Between your legs, just behind your manhood..." he raised an eyebrow as Hanae paled and shrunk back from him, in a mocking tone Iruka continued.

"give it a try, then change into the clothes I bought for you, be prepared as I will come back for you in a few days to start the mating rituals."

With that last note, the Kitsune lord sharply turned and slinked from the room slamming the door shut as he left and turning the key in the lock.

Pale and shaken, Hanae let his knees give out and fell to the floor with a heavy thud. With a trembling hand he reached under the dishevelled kimono and between his legs. Remembering the kitsune Iruka looking at his nakedness with a pleased expression last night the teen flushed with embarassment. Taking a deep breath and full of resolve he continued on.

Trailing his fingers past his penis and towards the back of his ball sack, hanae felt around until he found the small opening he knew had always been there. As a finger entered, it became slick and wet with want, he had found the source of the earlier throbbing feeling. He continued to explore for some time, shifting around, causing his kimono to become even more loose.

"Mmmm"

Involuntarily letting out a moan was enough to force Hanae back to reality, with a gasp, Hanae instantly jerked his hand out of his clothes and promptly face planted on the dingy futon in the corner. Red faced and panicky, Hanae finally understood his situation. Why can't I just be a boy, a normal boy? And where is Abeno-san? The teen repeated over and over in his head.


	7. Chapter 6: finding you

Abeno pov:  
He had been walking for hours, the sun was already on the horizon. Abeno knew that he should head back to camp as everyone would be waking up soon and find that he had also disappeared during the night. He did not want to have to face the consequences of being found out. Yet, with these thoughts running through his head Abeno continued forward anyway. After the sun had made it well into the sky and birds started chirping, Abeno stopped to have a short rest, after all he had been walking all night without relying on the help of the mononokean.

As Abeno prepared to continue on his search he noticed that it had become quiet and everything had grown still. Ting,ting! There! The sound of bells. Abeno headed in the direction of a well shaded area by the side of what seemed to be a cliff. As he drew closer the the edge, Abeno slowed down and kept to the shadows as he felt numerous Yokai presences up ahead. This was it, as he carefully peered over the edge, Abeno scanned the area and soon he spotted an entrance in the cliff face was a small crack in the giant wall, but yet big enough for a person to still fit surrounding clearing and cliff edges were covered in bells and other charms stuck on strips of cloth along with numerous incantations and spells that he could not recognize. Abeno guessed that these were the reason that he found it so hard to sense anything remotely spiritual in the forest until they were only mere meters away from him.

To make matters worse, there were four Kitsune guarding the entrance and they were way too big for Abeno to exorcise by himself... While pondering what to do, he heard sticks crunch under foot behind him. For the briefest second Abeno felt a dangerously powerful presence before the world went black.

The white haired kitsune sniffed the boy before motioning somone else to pick him up.  
"This one smells like a Hanyo too, lock him up with the other one, I'm off now." He grunted as he shape shifted into a handsome blue eyed brown haired middle aged man. As he turned away from the boy on the cliff edge, he was greeted by a couple equally attractive men dressed in police uniforms. He was simply patted on the back and handed his uniform as they walked off towards an old, well hidden path that led to a small village well up the mountain path.

Hanae pov:  
"Hey! wake up whore!"  
Hanae was uncourteously shaken from his slumber and ripped from the mattress on the floor. Still on his knees, he shifted his gaze to the Male towering above him.  
"hmm? It seems that you have dirtied your clothes, better take them off and dispose of them then."

The Kitsune unceremoniously stripped of this clothing and flung back on to the mattress. The man left quickly left the room and shortly returned with a maid who then proceeded to wash the blood from hanaes body. When the male Kitsune was satisfied with the result and before the maid could even dress Hanae he gruffly grabbed the woman and thrust her from the room.  
Raking his eyes over hanaes body appreciatively, he gave a grunt and walked to the wall where some fine silver chains hung. Turning to Hanae with a glint in his eye, he stepped forward. Sensing the malice in the Kitsunes actions, Hanae ducked and tried to run for the door that had been left ajar.  
"Be a good little whore and let me chain you up for the master, after all you are almost ripe for the taking, ha ha ha!" The man cruelly bellowed as he grabbed for Hanae, knocking him to the ground roughly and knocking him into a fitful slumber.


	8. Chapter 7:Heartstrings

-UPDATE- Warning may contain small spoiler from Manga.

"Abeno slowly stirred awake at the occasional hushed sounds of breathing and soft rustling of chains. The one who had woken Abeno from the dull silence of unconsciousness abruptly gasped and pulled on the chains. The sound was of someone in pain or pleasure? Abeno could not quite comprehend what he was hearing due to the cloud of haziness that still clung to his mind like fog.

""Ah...Abeno-san...mmmm...are you awake?" Came a strained, yet familiar voice.  
"Abeno was instantly on alert, bolting upright into a sitting position, eyes open wide and searching, the haziness of his mind momentarily forgotten. The room was dark, but not the pitch-black of night, just enough light filtered under the door to illuminate the tiny room to the point of being able to make out all four walls. Eyes searching, scanning the room and adjusting to the limited light, Abeno spotted a small mattress in the far corner. On this mattress was the small form of a person. This person was looking right at him.

Abeno slowly took in the appearance of this person.  
"Disheveled blue black hair, slightly longer than he remembered, abnormally pale and sweaty skin peeked out of a thin white sheet, flushed cheeks, pained expression and vacant eyes stared back at him. Searching lower, Abeno found a chain wrapped around the boys ankle. Glancing at his own feet Abeno found that he was also bound; chain attaching to the wall behind him. Soft clinking of chains pulled Abeno from his thoughts. Eyes shifting back to the boy on the bed. As the boy moved to sit up, the sheet slipped from his naked body. Abeno gasped.  
"Hanae...Hanae, blood."

"Abeno-san, Abeno-san is that really you?"  
"Slowly standing up, Abeno made his way over to his classmate, his employee. Sitting on the floor beside Hanae, he reached for the boys hand.  
"Yeah, it's me. But I'm sorry, it's not much of a rescue mission." Letting his word sink in Abeno glanced down at the blood stained mattress, becoming aware of the worried gaze, Hanae quickly let go of Abenos hand and reached for the sheet to cover himself. With a slight blush of his cheeks and a deep breath, Hanae looked into Abeno's eyes, the vacant look completely fading into a determined expression.

"That's old blood, it doesn't hurt."  
"But you are in pain, your breathing is heavy and your sweating a lot." Worried his boss.  
"Deepening his blush in embarrassment, Hanae fought to control his breathing, with a slight gasp and a little uncomfortable wriggling, hanae returned his gaze to Abeno.  
"It's nothing to worry about, I just feel a little uncomfortable and hot..." Noting the increased look of concern on his friends face Hanae continued."It's like and itch that you cannot scratch, that's all nothing bad at all, ha ha." With a forced smile Hanae crumpled the sheets in his fist, leaving Abeno with a pensive look on his face, he lied back down with his back to Abeno.

With eyes squinted shut and a hand clutching his tummy, Hanae fell into a fitful doze. Why does it throb worse when he is near? It hurts and it's so hot, I feel like my whole body is on fire.

Abeno settled in next to Hanae and also closed his eyes with a sigh. His head filled with worry over Hanae as well as the fact that he could not feel the mononokeans presence and had not been able to since entering the forest. Thinking back, it was just like that shrine entrance that one time. Abeno was not confident that he could summon the mononokean for help this time either.

* * *

Just giving a heads up, the following few chapters will have lots of lemons, however they will be sad lemons. Lots of angst, hurt and sadness followed by what ifs and maybe a little bit of fluff is in store.


	9. Chapter 8: Sharman

Lord Iruka was still out on his police business and expected to be for quite some time still. His trusted Sharman Kei had been left in charge of the care of the Hanyo whilst said lord was preoccupied. With an exaggerated eye role and a very long sigh, he dismissed the Hanyo's guard preferring the written report over the dull monotone of the gruff man. Scanning his eyes over the barely legible scrawls, a feral grin took over his rather youthful and delicate features. Speaking out loud to himself, the Kitsune marveled at his good luck.

"ha, Lord Iruka will be happy, yes indeed. This is the one, it is such a fine specimen too, It has the looks master wants and can also carry a child..." he nodded his head and jumped for joy. "hmm, hmm, I will go visit this Hanae now and tell it the good news, it will be honored." With his speech to no one in particular except himself over with, he shoved the paper into a draw and hastened out the door. He deftly navigated the labyrinth of matching corridors until he stood before the very door currently housing Ashiya Hanae and Abeno Haruitsuki.

Schooling his face, Kei pushed past the guards and entered the room. On the bed sat two preoccupied teenage boys, one of which had blue/black hair and the other as yellow as the sun. After quickly eyeing them both to see that they were chained and currently busily eating, he frowned slightly and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, good I have your attention."He plastered on a smile once again as he startled the boys to attention.

"I thought I would just let you know that you are now ready, when Lord Iruka is back you will be summoned to his chambers and there you will stay in luxury for the rest of your life. Isn't that wonderful oh dark haired one. It is a privilege to birth a new lineage to the very god of the forest."

Hanae lost all mirth and the color instantly ran from his face. "No please, no. Anything but that, no!" Hanae pleaded. He turned to Abeno, tears in his face. The Kitsune took that as his cue to leave, with a bounce to his step he wordlessly exited the room and hummed as he almost skipped down the corridor, leaving the door to slam shut.

* * *

Abeno was shocked to say the least, as he held a crying and vulnerable Hanae in his arms his whole world came crashing down. Horrible thoughts went through his head, rocking Hanae side to side he started to formulate a plan.

"Shh, Hanae, its going to be alright I promise. I will get us out of this mess just you wait." It was then that Abeno noticed Hanae had gone quiet. Pulling back slightly he gazed at Hanaes sodden face. With a peculiar look of determination on his face Hanae Leaned into Abeno, lips almost touching. He then moved slightly to the left, then Hesitating a moment, breathing in short gasps into Abenos ear. Two whispered words escaped, a plea. And Abenos plan had now fallen into place.


	10. Chapter 9: Everything, Everything

""Abeno san i... i don't want it, i cant have that monsters child, i...id rather die!" Hanae loudly cried  
"Pulling on his chains abeno slowly moved even closer as he spoke.  
" I can't stop what is going to happen to you Ashiya, but do you trust me? Trust me enough to give me your everything?"  
"Wha-what do you mean?" "Ashaya...No, Hanae... Sleeping with me will spare you having that foxes cubs, but in its place you will carry my child. This is all the mercy I can offer you." "Hic, hic, waaaa Abeno san will you really do that for me?"  
Leaning forward to cup Hanaes cheeks, Abeno softly spoke "Yes Hanae, I would do anything for you."

The first kiss was sweet yet also sad, a slow smooth pressing of lips, unhurried yet full of raw emotion. The following kisses sparked the growing desire flowing within hanae.

 **-Very big Lemons ahead, Skip if needed-**

* * *

With a pained moan Abeno arched his back against the wall and strained against the cloth tied around his wrists, this movement caused the bulge of his pants to rub against the hot wetness of the inside of Hanaes thighs. An electric spark from the resulting friction elicited Hanae to gasp, breaking his concentration from his current task.

Roaming from Abenos kiss bruised neck Hanae lifts his head, gazing into Abenos eyes, he licks his lips briefly before decending once more and capturing Abenos lips in a searing hot kiss. As the electric sensations run through their bodies Hanae licks and nips at Abenos lower lip in order to gain entry. With a gasp the kiss is deepened. Busy hands undo Abenos pants in a practiced manner and fondle his already rising erection.

 _Abeno could not believe what Hanae was doing to him, however he was far too delirious with pleasure at this point to even care, If Hanae wanted to top him he wouldn't even put up a fight at this point._

"Breaking the kiss, Hanae untangles his limbs from Abeno.  
"Hah, Hanae what are you...? Oh my god, dont stop! Mmmm."  
"Hanae greedily licks along his classmates engorged length a few times before taking him fully into his mouth. Hanae has trouble due to the size but gives it his best shot for a few minutes. During this time Hanaes free hand skillfully travels under the sheet to prepare himself for the main event.  
"Oh god Hanae Im gonna come..." Abeno Moans in pleasure.  
Pop... Gasping gasping for breath Hanae quickly gets up from between Abenos legs"Not yet, wait a bit will you?"  
Hanae stands up and lets the sheet drop to the floor, showering Abeno in all his naked glory. Straddling Abeno Hanae gazes into Abenos lust filled eyes.

"Abneno-san I want you..." Biting his lip Hanae lowered himself over Abenos erection. Inwardly Abeno curses. "Damm this confounded fabric!" Abeno frustratedly lifts his bound hands to eye level prompting Hanae to untie them with a smirk.  
After a short while Hanae places his arms loosly around Abenos neck and begins slowly moving himself up and down over and over again. Abeno gulps at the sight,"god your so sexy right now Hanae"

Grabbing onto Hanae's hips he flips Hanae onto his back on the mattress, ramming himself into Hanae over and over again. Very soon, they both succumb to ecstasy. Abeno gives one last thrust and releases his seed inside Hanaes welcoming hole. He does not withdraw as they start up again shortly after.

* * *

 **-We now have lemonade, please continue-**

Eventually the throws of passion ware them both out and sometime before dawn, they fall into a quiet dreamless slumber wrapped in each others warm embrace.

When Abeno woke the next morning, he gazed lovingly at the young man in his arms. This was a dream come true for Abeno besides the current imprisonment. After this if they ever made it to safety Abeno silently vowed to never let Hanae out of his sight even for the briefest of moments.


End file.
